There will Come a Time
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have bee dating for a year now. So, when the time comes for Kristoff to bring up the subject of marriage, Ann'as response surprises him.


There will Come a Time

* * *

It felt a little strange to say this, but the past year with Anna had been the best year of Kristoff's life. This was strange, because for years he wanted nothing to do with people. All he needed was Sven and his troll family. Yet, when he met Anna, something was set off inside of him. It was like this light that had been extinguished for years had finally been lit again. Much like their adventure to bring back summer, every day with Anna was something new and exciting. She always had something planned for them to do. Sometimes it involved Elsa and Olaf as well. As much as he loved their company, his favorite times were just with Anna and himself. One of the many activities they liked to do was sit by the fireplace during the evenings and talk about their day. Kristoff would lean back on the couch, while Anna laid her head on his chest. Kristoff would wrap his arms around her, making sure she was safe and secure. Whenever he touched her, he felt that wave of passion flow through him. He loved her so much, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life showing her that love. They had only known each other for a year, so it was too soon to be talking about marriage. Still, the thought of marrying Anna was never far from his mind.

So, there they were one August night by the fire, talking about their day. Kristoff talked about the shipments of ice he delivered, while Anna spoke freely about the picnic she had with Elsa.

"I learn something new about her all the time," Anna said. "Did you know that she doesn't like cherries? I would have never thought of that! I love cherries!"

Kristoff chuckled. "You love everything."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

Kristoff ran his fingers through Anna's hair. Her silky-smooth locks felt good. From the position he was sitting in, he could smell the perfume on her neck. It smelt of rosemary and orange blossom. A perfect scent for such a beautiful woman. As they sat there staring at the fire, the thought of marriage crossed Kristoff's mind again. He had never talked about it Anna. In all honesty, it was one of the things he kept to himself. Yet, he knew how he felt and what he wanted. If it was ever going to happen, he would have to be the one to bring it up.

"Hey Anna, do you want kids?" he asked.

Smooth. Real smooth, idiot, Kristoff thought to himself. Instead of slowly delving into the subject, he jumped right into the heart of it. He needed to get better with conversations.

"I would love kids," she said. "Although sometimes I wonder if I would be a good mother."

"Don't even think otherwise. You'd be a great mother. You're kind, loving, caring, not to mention great with kids already. There's no need to doubt it," Kristoff reassured her.

"Thank you, Kristoff. But why do you ask?"

Kristoff sighed. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Anna, we've been together for a year now. We've been through so much together. I love spending every moment with you. I know for a fact that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

At this, Anna sat up to look Kristoff in the eye. Her face was calm, but with a hint of concern.

"Kristoff, I love you so much. You know I feel the same way. But, as strongly as I feel, I don't want to rush things," Anna explained.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff wondered.

"After the disastrous incident with Hans, I don't think jumping into marriage so soon is a good idea. I want us to wait a little longer."

As shocked as he was by her response, Kristoff respected Anna's opinion. After all, he knew firsthand just how traumatic the incident with Hans was. Even though she rarely talked about it, Kristoff could see that it still bothered her, especially with what he tried to do to Elsa.

"I understand. Marriage is a big step. One that shouldn't be taken lightly," Kristoff pointed out.

"You don't have to tell me that. I learned that the hard way," Anna sighed. "Also, I just got my sister back in my life after so many years of not seeing her. I need to make up for the time we lost. She's the only family I have left."

Kristoff also understood this well. Anna was the happiest whenever Elsa was around. He remembered the hug the two shared on the ship. It was a truly passionate moment shared by two sisters, who had been separated for far too long. He didn't want to interrupt that.

"I understand," Kristoff said. He was beginning to regret bringing the subject up. But perceptive Anna was quick to convince him otherwise.

"Kristoff, I love you so much, you know that? What we have is something that every woman wants. I just can't believe I found a man so special to give it to me."

Kristoff blushed. He still wasn't used to the compliments Anna gave him. To be honest, he never felt highly of himself to begin with. But Anna was changing all of that.

"Thank you, Anna. I love you too. We'll take things one step at a time and see where it leads us."

"True. But I think I already know where it'll lead too." She kissed him on the lips, smiling at the same time.

Kristoff was so thankful for his life.

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing this oneshot. It had a bit of seriousness to it that I haven't written in my previous oneshots. If you would like to see similar oneshots like this, please let me know.**


End file.
